Blind Date
by tutuptaperwer
Summary: [Chapter 5 UPDATE] Jimin tak menyangka, ia bisa pingsan hanya dengan satu kedipan./"Shit! Tae, apa yang kau lakukan!"/"JADILAH PACARKU, YOONGI-SUNBAE!"/"Kau tahu, Jimin. Berpacaran itu tidak semudah menaikkan level dalam permainan get rich." [JiminxYoongi]
1. Chapter 1

Jimin bersumpah.

Tadi matanya menangkap sosok Yoongi di seberang auditorium sana, oh jangan lupakan kedipan menggoda itu.

Serius _deh_.

Min Yoongi, seniornya di sekolah menengah atas. Wajahnya lucu, pipinya bulat putih pucat seperti tahu, bibir merahnya bak kuncup bunga mawar, mata kecilnya yang sayu itu... memberi_ wink_ padanya!

Tolong sembur Jimin sekarang.

Jimin bahkan lupa cara bernafas karena Yoongi, yang bahkan sudah keluar auditorium karna upacara penerimaan murid baru sudah selesai.

Oh tuhan, Jimin merasa persendiannya seperti jelly sekarang, ia telalu lemas untuk sekedar menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Manik gelapnya masih bisa melihat Taehyung yang nyegir melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya.

Saat itulah dirinya benar-benar tak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi.

"Jim–"

.

_GUBRAK_!

Jimin pingsan.

.

_He_?

"JIMIN JANGAN TIDUR DISINI!" Taehyung heboh mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya itu, mengabaikan tatapan bingung para siswa dan guru yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

_Rikey present_...

.

**Blind date.**

.

**BTS.** _Park Jimin. Min Yoongi._

_Chapter_. **Boy's love.** _Romance._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

Jimin tau ini aneh.

Dan anggap pernyataan aneh tadi untuk kelakuan Taehyung yang menaruh kaus kakinya di depan hidung minimalis Jimin untuk menyadarkannya dari pingsan.

"_Shit_! Tae, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jimin melempar kaus kaki itu kewajah Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung, anak ajaib itu hanya bisa tertawa heboh memukul bahu Jimin seraya memakai kembali kaus kakinya. "Siapa suruh tiduran di tengah auditorium!"

"Bukan tidur, tapi pingsan, Tae."

"Ahahaha ayolah bung aku bercanda."

Ketika Jimin sadar, ia sepenuhnya bangun dan langsung berdiri dari acara _'pingsan karena kedipan Yoongi'_ dan berlari mengejar senior manisnya itu untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban.

Jimin mengabaikan Taehyung yang memanggil-mangilnya seperti orang kesetanan.

Jimin juga sadar...

Oh, _man_! Demi manusia paling tinggi di dunia ini.

Ia. Jatuh. Cinta. Pada. Yoongi!

Jimin bahkan tak tahu, bahwa rasanya jatuh cinta itu bisa membuat perasaannya menjadi bercampur-campur layaknya tiga _scoop ice cream_ yang menumpuk jadi satu diatas cone.

Ah...

Jatuh cinta itu manis ya? Jimin jadi tersenyum karenanya.

Dalam helaannya nafas lelahnya karna berlari, Jimin bersyukur pada Tuhan karna memberinya perasaan ini.

Perasaan suka yang melebihi batas wajar pada seniornya yang manis, Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

"HEI!"

Yoongi menoleh, mendapati anak lelaki yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu sedang merunduk memegang kedua lututnya sambil mengatur nafas.

Dahi Yoongi mengkerut sambil menatapnya bingung, "Memanggilku?"

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum canggung, menghela nafas lelahnya yang terakhir dan merintis langkah mendekati Yoongi.

"_Sunbae_–" suara Jimin terdengar gugup, "–kau harus bertanggung jawab." matanya menelisik manik mata coklat milik seniornya itu.

Yang ditatap hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Soal apa?"

Ingin sekali Jimin berteriak di depan wajah Yoongi bahwa penyebab ia pingsan itu dirinya, dan penyebab mengapa ia seperti orang bodoh mengejar Yoongi untuk meminta pertanggung jawabannya karena wink manis itu.

Jimin menelan gugup salivanya, "Kau tahu ini tentang–_err_..."

"Tantang? Maaf waktuku tak banyak." Yoongi jadi gemas dengan tingkah pria di depannya ini.

Pemuda itu mengatur nafasnya, Jimin menggengam kuat tinjunya membuat telapak tangan basah itu mengepal.

Jimin kembali menghela nafas.

"Pertama, perkenalkan, namaku Park Jimin dari kelas 1-D, dan kau pasti Min Yoongi ketua club basket dari kelas 3-B, kau sangat manis sampai membuatku diabetes meletus dan–"

"–_diabetes militus_."

"–ah iya itu, maafkan aku. Dan kau tahu _sunbae_, kau membuatku pingsan karna wink cantikmu tadi di auditorium dan sahabat anehku menyadarkanku dengan kaus kaki busuknya yang–_yaampun_ ITU SANGAT BAU SEKALI! Kau harus tau baunya seperti ikan tuna kalengan busuk yang–"

"–langsung ke intinya saja, Jimin."

Jimin mengatur nafasnya, baru kali ini dia merasa seperti seorang rapper yang tengah perfom di atas stage.

Pemuda mungil di depan Jimin masih sabar dan menatap Jimin penuh kebingungan, alisnya menyatu lucu membuat Jimin harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi putih itu.

Koridor masih sangat ramai oleh siswa yang ingin memasuki kelas mereka di awal semester ini, beberapa mengerang dan mengumpat karna Jimin dan Yoongi seperti orang bodoh berdiri di tengah-tengah koridor.

"Oke." Jimin kembali menghela nafas gugup, "Aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab karna membuatku pingsan di auditorium tadi. Jadi untuk itu, Yoongi-sunbae jadilah pacarku!"

Yoongi membulatkan matanya lucu, mulut kecilnya terbuka karena kata-kata Jimin begitu terdengar aneh di telinganya. "A-apa?"

"**JADILAH PACARKU, YOONGI-SUNBAE**!"

.

.

.

Hening.

.

Para siswa yang bergerak cepat untuk memasuki kelas itu beralih terdiam, terpaku menatap Jimin dengan pandangan geli.

Yoongi terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, rona merah itu menghias wajahnya sampai ketelinga. Ia membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan Jimin, namun suaranya enggan keluar. Jadilah Yoongi menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya.

Yoongi _shock_, tentu saja.

Bahkan ini terlalu awal untuk memulai sebuah ikatan, Yoongi merasa jantungnya tak normal karna bertalu begitu cepat.

Dan hei! Mengapa semua orang di koridor berteriak heboh? Yoongi benar-benar pusing sekarang.

.

"Tolong katakan sesuatu, _sunbae_." Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan perasaan gugup karna melihat Yoongi terdiam.

Tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk memijat pelipisnya, "Kau tahu, Jimin. Berpacaran itu tidak semudah menaikkan level dalam permainan _get rich_." Yoongi terkekeh gemas.

Jimin menahan nafasnya.

"_Baiklah_," Yoongi tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Jimin.

Meninggalkan sorakan heboh para siswa di koridor.

Meninggalkan Jimin yang terpaku karna senyuman Yoongi.

Meninggalkan satu pertanyaan besar di otak Jimin.

.

.

Jadi?

Yoongi menerimanya begitu?

.

.

"Wow!"

Jimin tersenyum, dan berlari heboh kembali ke kelas barunya.

Awal semester ini, kehidupan standarnya berubah.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Taehyung menepuk kencang pundak Jimin yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sejak pelajaran pertama tadi. Pemuda lucu itu jadi bingung sendiri, sejak menyatakan cintanya pada seorang senior berwajah manis, Jimin menghiraukan Taehyung.

Dan Jimin mendadak menjadi bahan pembicaraan sebagian besar seluruh penghuni sekolah karena kalakunnya.

"Hei, _Park_!" Taehyung berseru kencang.

Beruntung sekarang sedang istirahat, jadi tak ada guru yang akan memarahinya karena berteriak di kelas. Tapi tatapan-tatapan mematikan teman sekelas mereka itu mengarah pada Taehyung seperti sinar laser yang mampu melubangi tubuhnya.

Jimin masih memasang senyum bodohnya sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua lengannya, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit dan sesekali kekehan terdengar dari pria sipit itu.

Err... Taehyung jadi serem sendiri.

Taehyung bergidik, ia langsung memukul belakang kepala Jimin saat ia terkekeh misterius.

"_Aw_! _Wtf_ Tae, bisakah kau biarkan aku sendiri? Aku sedang sibuk disini."

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat tinggi, di bagian mananya si Jimin ini sibuk? _Wong_, daritadi si pendek ini cuma senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Kau mau ikut ke kantin tidak?" Taehyung beranjak dari posisi duduknya, "Yoongi-sunbae pasti ada di san–"

Mata Jimin membulat dan entah untuk ke berapa kalinya ia tersenyum.

.

_BRAK_!

.

"Tae, kau pasti lapar. Aku yang traktir!" Jimin bangkit lalu berlari menuju pintu.

Orang yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa menyeringai dan tertawa heboh, Taehyung ikut berlari mengikuti sang sahabat, kapan lagi dapet makan siang gratis dari si pendek itu.

Ya 'kan?

Ternyata seru juga kalau Jimin lagi begini.

Khekhe.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHA! Itu bagian lucunya!"

Yoongi mengabaikan Namjoon dan Hoseok yang entah mentertawakan apa diseberang mejanya, ia hanya fokus pada sepiring bulgogi di depan dan melahapnya dengan tenang.

Ujung poni Yoongi hampir menyentuh piring karena menunduk dalam, ia melupakan acara makannya begitu saja.

Kepalanya serasa berputar, nafsu makannya pun meluap hilang entah kemana.

Apalagi kepalanya makin terasa berat karena yang katanya sih permintaan pertanggung jawaban dari adik kelasnya tadi pagi.

karna sebenarnya, Yoongi kelilipan debu saat hendak bangkit dari duduk setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru tadi pagi. bukan dengan sengaja Yoongi mengedipi salah satu bocah disana.

Sungguh, Yoongi berani bersumpah.

Yoongi merasa kepala seolah berkali-kali di hantam oleh palu baja yang tak kasat mata dan tubuhnya menggigil kedingan. hell, ini awal musim panas. seharusnya cuaca mulai menghangat.

Sialan

.

Pandangannya makin terlihat buram, namun ia masih bisa melihat jelas rambut pirang Namjoon yang tegak dan senyuman lebar Hoseok. Tawa kedua sahabatnya itu bersahut-sahutan di telinganya.

Yoongi merasa tangannya di genggam.

"Yoongi? Kau sakit?"

Itu suara Hoseok, Yoongi masih bisa mendengarnya.

Tapi kesadarannya makin menipis dan suara terakhir yang ia dengar adalah suara sopran milik lelaki yang membuat kepalanya terasa ingin pecah tadi pagi.

Park –_sialan_– Jimin.

.

.

"Yoongi-_sunbae_!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**.

.

.

**a/n:**  
Hahahaha ini apa ya? Ceritanya ini prolog aja ah/?  
maaf ya typo bertebaran maklum ini dibikin pas pelajaran kosong jadinya nguber biar batre laptop gak abis/? Hahaha

btw, ini bagian depannya mirip mirip sama ff _the fortune-teller said that you're my future husband_. Emang terinspirasi dari sana sih jadi bukan plagiat ya ^^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: _Worry._

.

Percayalah, intuisi seorang Park Jimin itu tajam sekali. Setajam perasaan _ke mantan_, tak pernah tumpul.

Bisa dibilang, dia itu peka.

Contohnya gini.

Saat Taehyung mengajaknya ke kantin karna ada Yoongi di sana, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Dan benar saja, Yoongi pingsan begitu Jimin datang.

Dan sebagai pacar yang baik –_hatchi_, ia segera menggendong tubuh kecil Yoongi di punggung untuk di bawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Benar-benar intuisi yang tajam.

.

.

.

_Rikey present_...

.

Blind date.

.

**BTS.** _Park Jimin. Min Yoongi._

_Chapter_. **Boy's love.** _Romance._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

"Kau tak apa?"

Suara itu memecah keheningan kamar mandi.

Jimin mengusap tengkuknya, melihat pantulan dirinya di muka cermin sambil terus bergumam.

Ia terus melakukan aktifitas berceminnya sejak tadi sambil berkata '_kau tau apa?_' atau '_Sunbae, kau sudah sadar?_' dengan tekanan dan nada suara yang berbeda. Mencari yang pas untuk bertanya pada Yoongi, saat sunbae manisnya itu sadar dari pingsan nanti.

Jadilah Jimin di depan cermin yang sedikit beruap itu terus mengoceh.

Perlu latihan untuk bicara pertama kalinya dengan Yoongi sejak dirinya menyatakan cinta secara mendadak di tengah koridor. Jimin sangat gugup untuk bicara pada Yoongi sebenarnya. Percaya dirinya meluap terhembus angin dan hilang entah kemana.

Duileh galau.

Belum lagi tangan selembut sutra sunbae manisnya itu di genggam Jung Hoseok. Si ahli fisika kelas dua belas yang jenius, tampan, memiliki wajah yang menarik, senyum ceria menawan, dan tentu saja–_tinggi_.

Jimin _'kan_ iri.

Belum lagi, Hoseok itu sekelas dengan Yoongi.

Ukh!

Jimin juga ingin menautkan tangannya pada tangan Yoongi dan mengecup jari-jarinya. Rasanya kesal juga melihat Hoseok menyentuh Yoongi sesukanya.

Kalau bukan karna kepala Yoongi yang hampir terantuk meja karna pingsan mendadak, mungkin Jimin akan menceramahi Hoseok sampai pita suaranya habis.

.

_Kriet._

.

Suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan Jimin. Telapak tangannya terasa teraliri oleh air dingin. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia menyalakan keran air.

Jimin meringis saat melihat jam tangannya terciprat air. Maaf maaf saja itu bukan jam tahan air. Kalau jam tangan itu rusak, ibunya pasti akan menggantungnya di tali jemuran. Sebab Jimin sering menggonta-ganti jam tangannya yang sering rusak.

Anak pecicilan yang tak cocok dengan jam tangan.

Mengibaskan tangannya ke udara agar tangannya kering, Jimin dengan cepat melepas jam tangan dan mengusapnya dengan ujung kemeja sekolah yang sengaja ia keluarkan.

Jam setengah enam.

–_nyerempet dikit_.

Oh, ternyata udah sore ya? Jimin tak sadar, ternyata lama juga dia di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Sore loh.

.

Sore.

s.o.r.e.

so–re.

.

.

.

"SUDAH SOREEEE!" Jimin heboh. Pasalnya, Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di ruang kesehatan untuk beristirahat sejak Yoongi pingsan pada jam makan siang.

Wah, Yoongi pasti sudah sadar dan kebingungan sekarang. Harusnya Jimin ada di sana, menemani sekaligus menjaga Yoongi. Memberi pemuda manis itu senyuman maut Jimin ketika siuman. Dan mereka bisa mengenal lebih dekat satu sama la–

"Park Jimin?"

Jimin tersentak. Alih-alih takut jika suatu makhluk tak diinginkan seperti hantu muncul bukan? Apalagi sekarang sudah sore dan hampir gelap.

Kepala Jimin menoleh dengan gerakan _slowmotion_, Jimin ketakutan sekarang.

"Jim–"

"**KUDA**!"

"Hah?"

"..."

"..."

Jimin tertawa canggung, mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Ah, Hoseok sunbae. Hehehe."

Baru tadi dia diomongin, eh muncul sendiri.

Panjang umur~

Hoseok menyerit bingung melihat tingkah Jimin. Yang membuka pintu barusan itu Hoseok, ada urusan dengan toilet. Kebetulan ia melihat Jimin, jadi ia tak merasa begitu takut sekarang. Hoseok itu seorang penakut kalau mau tahu.

Dan yang membuat Hoseok bingung, kenapa Jimin berteriak kuda? Dia latah gitu? Latahnya_ nggak_ elit banget.

.

Lengan Hoseok membuka keran di wastafel dan membasuh tangannya. Canggung sekali berhadapan dengan Jimin. Tapi, kalau bukan karna Jimin, Hoseok mungkin akan mengacuhkan panggilan alam-nya dan berlari ketakutan karna suasana kamar mandi yang remang.

"Kau belum pulang, sunbae?"

Hoseok menoleh pada Jimin. "Masih ada tugas kelompok yang harus di kerjakan. Yah, karna Yoongi sakit, terpaksa aku mengerjakannya bersama orang lain." Tersenyum sebentar. "Kau sendiri, kenapa belum pulang?"

"Oh, itu aku ada urusan. Iya biasa. Hehehe." Jimin kembali tertawa canggung, tak mungkin kan Jimin bilang kalau ia sedang melakukan _cek sound _untuk bicara pada Yoongi.

Itu pasti memalukan.

Hoseok merapikan poninya di depan cermin. "Kenapa kau berteriak kuda tadi?"

.

.

"Karna sunbae mirip kuda. Hehehe." Perkataan polos itu sukses meluncur dari bibir Jimin

.

"HAH APA KATAMU?!" Hoseok menahan emosinya untuk tidak mencekik Jimin saat itu juga.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya tertawa.

Harus ekstra sabar juga ngadepin makhluk macam Jimin, kalo nggak bisa-bisa ntar naik darah. "Ah, sudahlah. Kukira kau menemani Yoongi di ruang kesehatan–"

_Oiya, lupa. Maklum daya ingatku sangat jernih._

"–bukankah Yoongi sudah pulang sejak dua jam lalu?"

_WHUT?!_

"Kakak Yoongi tadi menjemputnya, kau tidak tahu ya?"

Jimin cepat-cepat menggeleng dan hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati. Yoongi sudah pulang. Harusnya dia yang mengantarkan Yoongi pulang, bukannya malah mengoceh tak jelas pada muka cermin.

Jadi _bete_.

Jimin cemberut, "aku duluan ya, sunbae. Annyeong." Lalu kembali memakai jam tangannya seraya melangkah keluar toilet.

Hoseok terkikik melihat Jimin berjalan gontai barusan. Sepertinya hubungan Yoongi dengan Jimin akan semenarik yang ia bayangkan.

Bagaimana Yoongi yang tegas–mungkin karena ia adalah seorang ketua klub basket, dan wajah pemurung itu berubah merona lucu karena seseorang menyatakannya secara mendadak. Hidung kecil yang mengembang dan dan mengecil karna sang empunya bernafas pendek dan cepat. Deretan kata makian di tujukan pada seseorang karena membuatnya malu pada awal tahun ajaran baru.

Oh, Hoseok sungguh tak bisa melupakan wajah manis Yoongi yang membuat suara tawanya dan Namjoon berkolaborasi pada jam pelajaran pertama.

Hoseok tak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika Yoongi bercerita tentang adik kelas mereka yang bernama Park Jimin meminta pertanggung jawabannya hanya masalah Yoongi kelilipan. _Freaking hell_, itu lucu sekali!

Dengan terkekeh Hoseok kembali membuka keran, kembali membasuh lengannya. Sesaat Hoseok sadar bahwa ia sendirian di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

_Sendirian_...

.

Benar-benar sendirian!

.

"OMO!" begitu sadar bahwa ia sendirian dan hari semakin sore, Hoseok segera berlari melesat keluar kamar mandi.

Ckck, dasar penakut.

.

. 

.

.

Sepatu Jimin menderap pelan dan teratur di lantai koridor yang sepi, memecah keheningan yang memenuhi udara. Langit semakin gelap, bahkan pihak sekolah sudah menyalakan lampu. Jimin seharusnya sudah berada di rumah sekarang, ibunya pasti khawatir.

Kakinya mati rasa karna sejak tadi ia hanya berdiri melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kelakuan yang aneh.

"Harusnya aku di uks saja~" Jimin menggerutu.

Jimin masih menggerutu ketika sampai di depan pintu ruang kesehatan. Ia sengaja ke sana karna memang tasnya memang ada di sana. Sengaja Jimin meminta Taehyung membawa tasnya ke ruang kesehatan karna niatnya tadi mengantar Yoongi pulang.

Eh kejadiannya malah beda.

Ckck.

Kedua bahu Jimin turun dan ia berjalan lesu saat memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih itu, bau obat tak menyenangkan memasuki indra penciumannya. Kenapa _'sih_ UKS itu bau obat? Ngeselin amat.

Manik mata Jimin menatap ranjang yang tadi Yoongi tempati, sudah rapi. Hahaha. Tuhkan, bahkan petugas kebersihan sudah membereskan ranjangnya. Jimin jadi ngerasa bersalah karna ninggalin Yoongi sendirian.

Duh.

Lucu juga kalau Jimin mengingat hari bersejarah ini.

Pagi tadi ia pingsan hanya karna kedipan cantik Yoongi, beberapa menit setelahnya Jimin meminta Yoongi berkencan dengannya, dan jam istirahat makan siang Yoongi pingsan membuat Jimin kaget setengah mati dan dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Yoongi ke ruang kesehatan.

Tapi sekarang...

Jimin hanya menatap bangsal ruang kesehatan yang tadi Yoongi tempati.

Miris sekali.

Bibir Jimin makin maju. "Aku benci diriku sendiri."

Tangannya meraih ransel hitam dengan garis biru di setiap sisinya itu dengan sigap. Membenamkan tangannya pada ransel untuk mencari ponsel.

Jimin menelan gugup salivanya ketika membaca notif di smart-phone putih miliknya.

_56 missed calls_.

Semua dari kontak ibunya. Mungkin di rumah nanti Jimin akan jadi bahan hamburger untuk makan malam karena tak menjawab panggilan sang ibu.

Serius deh, _missed call_ dari ibunya itu jadi yang paling nakutin selain hantu.

Jimin meringis dalam hati. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku.

Belum sempat ia mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari ruangan dengan bau obat menyengat itu, sebuah sticky note berwarna hijau di ujung sepatunya itu begitu menyita perhatian.

Sederet angka tertera di sana.

Mungkin, nomer _togel_.

Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak tertarik, segera lengannya mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

.

_010xxxxxxxxxx  
hubungi aku bila kau menemukan ini.  
-Min Yoongi._

.

.

Kedip.

.

Kedip. Kedip.

.

Kedip.

.

.

"NOMOR YOONGI SUNBAE?!" Jimin teriak heboh sambil lompat-lompat girang.

Melupakan fakta bahwa ibunya pasti akan mengirimnya kembali ke perut kalau ia sampai di rumah. Dan juga hampir malam jalanan pasti gelap, Jimin kan penakut...

Masih heboh karna note berisi nomer Yoongi, Jimin masih melompat layaknya bocah yang di belikan ice cream atau seseorang yang menang lotre.

"HAHAHA, AKU HARUS SEGERA PULANG! INI MEMANG HARI TERBAIK DALAM LIMA BELAS TAHUN AKU HIDUP! OH TUHAN AKU DAPAT NOMORNYA! HAHAHAHAHA RASANYA AKU INGIN MELOMPAT DARI GEDUNG EMPAT SANGKING SENANG–"

_Trak._

"–nya.." Jimin langsung menciut begitu terdengar suara benda jatuh.

Oh satu hal yang ia lupakan.

Hari sudah malam dan ia sendirian di dalam ruang kesehatan. Siapakah yang menjatuhkan barang tadi...

Matanya mengawasi seluruh penjuru ruang kesehatan takut-takut. Kenapa ia jadi merinding begini?

"A-aku pulang se-sekarang..."

Begitu ia mengucapkan kalimat barusan, Jimin segera menyandang ranselnya dan berlari keluar ruang kesehatan, sebelumnya dengan hidung minimalis itu membentur permukaan pintu karna terburu-buru.

.

.

.

.

"NOMOR YOONGI SUNBAE?!"

Pemuda dengan bunny teeth itu menggeram marah, ada orang gila menggangu tidurnya dengan suaranya yang nyaring seperti alarm otomatis setiap pagi sang eomma yang tak pernah absen.

Well, eommanya memang suka membangunkannya dengan cara berteriak.

Tag nama di dadanya bercetak _'Jeon Jungkook'_ dengan huruf hangul yang mengkilat.

Untuk beberapa saat, Jungkook tak mendengar suara teriakan nyaring itu. Saat dirinya hendak menaruh kepalanya kembali pada bantal dan ingin mengarungi dunia mimpi... teriakan itu terdengar semakin nyaring.

Duh, gusti.

Tolong siapa saja hantam pria di samping ranjangnya yang tertutup tirai ini dengan apa pun. Demi bangtan boys yang katanya mau comeback, Jungkook masih mengantuk.

"HAHAHA, AKU HARUS SEGERA PULANG! INI MEMANG HARI TERBAIK DALAM LIMA BELAS TAHUN AKU HIDUP! OH TUHAN AKU DAPAT NOMORNYA! HAHAHAHAHA RASANYA AKU INGIN MELOMPAT DARI GEDUNG EMPAT SANGKING SENANG–"

Dengan sengaja Jungkook menjatuhkan kotak tisu yang ada di atas meja kecil samping ranjangnya, mengisyaratkan orang itu untuk bungkam.

Dan benar saja, itu sukses membuat si pemilik suara langsung berbisik pelan.

Telinga Jungkook pun bisa menangkap suara benturan dan bantingan pintu. Apa orang tadi kebentur ya? Ah masa bodo lah yang penting sekarang suasana jadi tenang.

Jungkook ingin kembali tidur sebelum matanya melihat arah jarum jam.

Udah jam tujuh lewat hampir jam setengah delapan.

Wow, udah malem.

"Mungkin memang saatnya aku harus pulang."

.

.

.

.

Jimin memandang kertas note di tangannya dengan ragu, deretan angka di sana sangat menggoda untuk kembali di ketikkan ke dalam ponselnya.

Ragu bener ini hati.

Mana ini nomernya beda operator lagi, kalo di telfon pasti mahal.

Kalo pulsanya abis sebelum Jimin dapet uang jajan bulanan, Jimin pasti gak boleh minta pulsa lagi sama orangtuanya.

Apalagi pas pulang tadi, ibunya mencak-mencak bilang uang jajan Jimin di potong cuma karna pulang telat. Dasar macan wanita. Kejamnya ngalahin tukang jagal hewan qurban.

'kan Jimin jadi merana.

Ya cuma bisa pasrah aja, kalo ngelawan nanti jadi anak durhaka. Gak dapet berkah sampe nanti dia dewasa. Diem aja kalo mau dapet berkah dari ibunya.

Jimin merebahkan diri di atas ranjang, jemarinya dengan sigap mengetikkan sebuah pesan teks untuk Yoongi. Ia takut kalau menelfon malah akan menggangu Yoongi.

Alesan, padahal dia ngirit.

_Gakpapa deh beda kartu GSM, asal nanti aku sama Yoongi sunbae di kartu keluarga yang sama._

Pret modus.

.

**To : Yoongi sunbae.**

**Sunbae, apa kau baik-baik saja?**

**-Park Jimin.**

Send.

Jimin langsung memekik dan memeluk erat gulingnya ketika menekan tombol send di sana. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara dengan heboh hingga sprai yang membungkus kasurnya itu berantakkan.

LOL.

Kau mirip seorang gadis yang habis menyatakan cinta, Park Jimin.

Jimin berhenti dari acaranya menendang udara dan langsung terdiam begitu mendengar ibunya berteriak menyuruhnya diam.

Anak mama.

Sambil menunggu balasan dari Yoongi, pikiran Jimin menerawang pada kejadian hari ini lagi.

Ia sangat terkagum dengan kontur wajah Yoongi yang manis. Poninya yang menutupi dahi, hingga Jimin seakan khilaf untuk menyentuh poni itu. Mata kecil sayu yang lucu dan bulu matanya yang panjang. Dan tubuh mungilnya. Kalau mereka berpelukkan pasti sangat pas.

Kkk Jimin jadi tak sabar menuggu hari esok untuk bertemu Yoongi.

_Drrt. Drrt._

Jimin tersentak begitu ponselnya bergetar, lengannya dengan sigap menyambar benda pipih itu dan segera membuka pesan.

.

.

.

.

**From : Ax*s**

**GRATIS nelpon 30 menit ke AX*S &amp; XL untuk 2 hari hanya dengan isi ulang total Rp.10.000.000 s.d blablablabla.**

.

.

Anjir.

Kirain sms dari gebetan, taunya sms dari operator.

Serasa php nih.

Jimin mikir positif aja, mungkin Yoongi sedang istirahat. Kan Sunbae manisnya itu lagi sakit.

Ya, mungkin udah tidur.

Jimin juga ingin istirahat lah, nyusul sang gebetan ke alam mimpi.

"Yoongi sunbae, selamat tidur. Semoga lekas sembuh." Sebaris kalimat yang mengantarkan Jimin untuk terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

_Drrt. Drrt._

.

**From : Yoongi sunbae**

**Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih sudah membawaku ke ruang kesehatan tadi.  
Dan Jimin, bisa kita bertemu besok? ada yang ingin aku bicarakan penting.**

**Min Yoongi.**

.

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

.

Yeay apdet pake wifi sekolah yang cepetnya naujubilah/?  
maaf mengecewakan ya otak buntu mau lanjut gimana bingung wkwk :'v

Thanks to:  
**MykyungieLuvjonginie****; cute voodoo; Phylindan; ****Miss Chocoffee****; YoonMin; minsugal; GitARMY; ****eunhaezha**; Guest; XianKiu; siscaoct; Dera – chan; Terongnya Jimin (Plis banget ini manusia yang id nya kaya gini bikin ngakak :'v) N-Yera48;**FyRraiy****; ****Y. Sunshine****; ****diyahpark1004****; **Guest; v; **tifagyeomi97****; ****dumbshn****; ****lindasulasa54**#dare; dan orang gila kesayangan fakih13.

Last, review please? :'v


	3. Chapter 3

Suasana pagi merasuk sukma, bijak lestari mengukir sanubari. Menghadirkan bola mentari dengan kemuning sinarnya. Kemilau cahaya di ufuk timur. Menjanjikan sejuta harapan. Pagi adalah sebuah berkah yang in–

"**PARK JIMIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN**!"

–dah...

"..."

Rusak sudah suasana tenang pagi ini.

"PARK JIMIN! BANGUN ATAU KAU TAK DAPAT JATAH SARAPAN!" Suara melengking Hakyeon mengudara, membuat kaca di sekitarnya bergetar.

Serasa banget tinggal di hutan bisa teriak-teriak gini ya. Mungkin para tetangga di sekitar rumah keluarga Park itu udah biasa mendengar suara yang bisa bikin telinga berdengung itu.

Sabar~

"JIMIN!"

Taekwoon tersedak kopinya dan mendengus ketika mendengar teriakan itu kembali, ia menatap malas pada sang istri yang kini sedang membalik beberapa telur dan bacon untuk sarapan.

"Tenanglah." Tangan Taekwoon meraih koran di atas meja, "anak itu sudah berangkat dari pagi."

Hakyeon berbalik, "hee benarkah? Kau tak menyuruhnya sarapan dulu ya? Bagaimana kalau dia sakit?" merambatkan lengannya pada bahu tegap Taekwon, memeluknya pria yang sedang duduk itu dari belakang sambil tertawa kecil.

Bola mata Taewoon memutar malas, "menjauh, masakanmu gosong tuh."

_._

_._

_._

_Rikey present_...

.

Blind date.

.

**BTS.** _Park Jimin. Min Yoongi._

_Chapter_. **Boy's love.** _Romance._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

Yoongi itu sistem kekebalan tubuhnya mudah menurun apabila ada fikiran menggangunya. Tipe orang yang sentimen dan memikirkan sesuatu terlalu dalam. Seperti kemarin saat Jimin menyatakannya cinta, ia kepikiran sampai akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Selalu seperti itu.

Waktu itu Yoongi dikritik soal cara memimpinnya di klub basket oleh pelatih dan beberapa anak asuhnya, sang pelatih bilang kalau cara memimpin Yoongi itu menyiksa para anggota. Tapi pemuda manis itu membantah dan berpendapat bahwa latihan yang dipakai untuk melatih anggotanya itu sudah tepat dan benar.

_Um_... lari ngelilingin lapang sepuluh kali sambil akrobat itu nyiksa bukan? Abis lari di suruh kayang misalnya.

Ya pokoknya begitulah.

Kejadian itu berujung dengan Yoongi menjadi seorang pendiam selama sehari penuh. Namjoon bahkan sampai berkali-kali menjitak kepala Yoongi agar pemuda itu tidak melamun terus.

Namun kejadiannya malah membuat seorang Namjoon dan Hoseok bereriak heboh layaknya sedang menonton pertadingan bola karena tiba-tiba Yoongi jatuh pingsan di koridor. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Namjoon dengan membopong tubuh Yoongi ke ruang kesehatan.

Dan Hoseok...

Bukannya menolong Yoongi untuk bangun, Hoseok malah berlarian kesana kemari lalu berteriak-teriak karena panik.

Aneh bukan?

.

.

"Yoongi, jangan melamun." Hoseok menegur Yoongi.

Jam pelajaran pertama baru saja selesai, Jongdae yang menjadi guru kewarganegaraan baru saja meninggalkan kelas 3-B. Sejak awal pelajaran tadi yang Yoongi lakukan hanya melamun sambil memainkan pulpen di tangannya.

Terang saja itu membuat Namjoon dan Hoseok khawatir, takut Yoongi kembali pingsan.

Namjoon menoleh kebelakang, "Ke UKS saja, sepertinya kau belum baikan." Punggung tangan pemuda berambut pirang itu menyentuh dahi Yoongi. Hoseok menganggguk setuju.

Kepala Yoongi seperti berputar, seluruh berat badannya seperti terangkat dan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Cuaca panas, tapi ia merasa kedinginan. Ujung hidung kecilnya juga memerah karena tersumbat. Kesadaran Yoongi menipis, tapi ia masih merasa sesuatu menarik-narik rambutnya.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok yang sejak tadi memainkan rambutnya itu dengan kesal, "Berhenti Hosiki, kau membuat kepalaku makin terasa mau meledak."

Hoseok mengambil buku di atas meja, menutup wajahnya dengan dengan buku itu lalu terkikik sepuasnya disana.

Sungguh, wajah Yoongi sangat lucu ketika tengah merajuk hingga Hoseok tak mampu menahan gelak tawanya.

Bibir Yoongi mengerucut, membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

Ngakunya sih paling _macho_.

Tapi masa sih yang paling macho suka pingsan?

.

.

Joonmyeon songsaenim memasuki kelas ketika Hoseok berhenti terkikik. Namjoon juga sudah memperbaiki posisinya. Kelas yang tadinya sempat ribut kini hening.

Karena demi semua _benie hat_ terlucu yang pernah Yoongi pakai, Joonmyeon saem itu galak. Sangat galak. Mungkin wajahnya terlihat kalem dan lugu, tapi siapa sangka kalau guru yang pendek itu tegas dan sangat disiplin?

Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil sebuah buku di atas mejanya. "Aku akan ke ruang kesehatan."

"Mau kuantar? Aku takut kau jatuh nanti." Tawar Hoseok saat melihat Yoongi sedikit limbung.

Tersenyum, "Tidak. Terimakasih, Hosiki."

Yoongi melangkah dengan berat dan imut-imut, membuat Hoseok gemas dan ingin mendorong Yoongi untuk sampai secepatnya ke ruang kesehatan. Dapat Hoseok lihat Yoongi menghampiri meja gurunya dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung.

Setelah meminta izin untuk beristirahat ke ruang kesehatan, Yoongi kembali berjalan pelan ke luar kelas. Sebenarnya Hoseok agak takut juga bila terjadi sesuatu pada temannya itu. Belum lagi bila Yoongi tiba-tiba pingsan.

'kan repot juga.

"Oke, kita bahas tugas yang saya berikan kemarin."

Hoseok kalang kabut di mejanya–yang meja Yoongi juga. Tadi kalau tidak salah ia mendengar kata laknat terucap dari mulut gurunya.

Tugas?

Awal semester gini ada tugas... habisnya, kemarin Hoseok sibuk mentertawakan Yoongi yang jatuh pingsan jadi tak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Manik coklat Hoseok memperhatikan sang guru fisika yang sedang sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku. Sebelah kakinya menendang kursi Namjoon, membuat pemuda itu mengerang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa sih?"

"Tugas... Tugas apa?"

Dahi Namjoon mengkerut, "tugas halaman 6."

"Saem!" Hoseok berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri sang guru.

Joonmyeon hanya menatapnya bingung, "ada apa, Hoseok?"

"Apa kau akan menghukumku karena sesuatu yang tidak aku kerjakan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Oh, bagus. Karena aku tidak mengerjakan tugas."

"..."

"..."

Lalu hening.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

Taehyung meniup-niup poninya yang menutupi dahinya.

Sejak tadi pelajaran bahasa ini terasa sangat membosankan, tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membunuh waktu selain menulis-nulis _gak_ jelas di belakang buku atau meniup poninya seperti ini.

Ia juga jengah melihat Jimin seperti seorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam sumur selama 3 hari tanpa akses internet, tidak bersemangat dan kentara sekali kalau ia hidup dengan setengah nyawa.

Sudah beberapa kali Taehyung menusuk-nusuk pensilnya ke lengan Jimin agar pemuda itu berhenti melamun dengan wajah bodoh. Tapi Jimin tetap kekeuh tak menggubrisnya, malah makin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tumpukan buku di meja.

Yang Taehyung takutin itu, kalo Jimin diem begini tau-taunya _mencret_.

Nah itu.

Tidak biasanya sahabatnya dari kecil itu terlihat mengenaskan. Taehyung bingung, tentu saja.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, bruh?" Taehyung berbisik pada teman sebangkunya.

Jimin mendengus, menghiraukan sang pemilik suara.

Kadar emosi Taehyung naik makin ke puncak, membuat wajahnya memerah menahan kesal. Kakinya di hentakkan pada lantai. Membuat Jimin mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya kesal.

Kedua alis Taehyung menyatu, "Masih mending aku nanya kamu kenapa, tapi malah di kacangin." Obsidiannya terpaku pada Jimin.

Yang di tatap hanya tertawa kecil lalu kembali meletakkan kepalanya ke meja. Kali ini dengan posisi berbeda, wajahnya menghadap ke samping untuk balas menatap sang sahabat.

"Aku gugup–" mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya, "perasaanku tak enak, aku tak tahu kenapa. Bahkan pagi ini saja aku langsung berangkat tanpa sarapan."

Taehyung mengangguk, "gugup karena?"

Kedua kelopak mata Jimin terpejam, indra pendengarannya menangkap suara Yixing songsaenim yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu di depan sana.

"Yoongi sunbae."

Pemuda berambut orange menyala seperti bohlam neon itu terdiam, memberi jeda, membiarkan gurunya mengisi kesunyian dengan ocehannya.

Ya benar, kenapa Taehyung tak berfikir kalau senior manisnya itu yang mampu membuat seorang Park Jimin seperti ini?

Sebelah sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat, ia tersenyum mengejek. "Payah."

Jimin yang mendengar ejekan itupun langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Melihat tajam sorot mata Taehyung, "apa maksudmu?"

"Kemarin kau berani langsung mengajaknya berkencan, tapi kenapa sekarang nyalimu menciut? Mental tempe. Awalnya aja anget. Ekhem." Deheman Taehyung sukses membuat Yixing berhenti sebentar sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Jimin terdiam.

Senyum Jahil menghias wajah Taehyung, "kalau begitu, Yoongi sunbae untukku saja ya? Dia manis sekali sih."

Mata kecil Jimin menatap Taehyung tajam, seolah laser keluar dari retinanya. "Oh baiklah. Seluruh miniatur animemu akan aku hanyutkan dalam kloset!"

"HAHAHA habisnya kau ini–"

.

**BRAK!**

.

Taehyung mengatupkan bibirnya begitu mendengar gebrakan meja. Terdengar sangat nyaring. Membuat Taehyung merasa jantungnya copot dan jatuh ke lantai.

Sedangkan Jimin hampir latah sebelum lengannya menutup mulut.

Maklum ih kalo kaget khilaf suka latah.

.

"Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung, apa yang daritadi kalian ributkan!" Yixing menggeram penuh amarah pada dua muridnya itu.

Jimin menyikut pinggang Taehyung, sedangkan yang disikut cuma masang tampang _pongo_.

Kalau tau kejadiannya kaya gini mending Jimin diem aja deh. Tapi Jimin tak mengelak, kalau sesi curhatnya itu melegakan. Selayaknya tempat sampah, Taehyung cocok jadi tempat pembuangan segala keluh kesahnya.

Kepala Taehyung menoleh menatap Jimin. Lewat matanya kentara sekali kalau ia menyalahkan Jimin. Heol.

Aduh Kim Taehyung, kamu sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol suara tawamu itu.

Yixing kembali menggebrak meja, "Jawab saya!"

Jimin menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "maafkan kami _laoshi_, kami tak akan berisik lagi."

Ibu jari dan telunjuk sang guru terangkat untuk memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya mendadak terasa pusing. "Baiklah, kali ini ku maafkan."

Mata Taehyung membulat lucu dan tersenyum, bahkan Yixing tak tahan untuk tidak terkekeh saat melihat ekspressi murid uniknya itu. Cara tertawa Jimin juga sangat manis menurutnya.

Tangan kanan Jimin terangkat untuk melakukan highfive dengan Taehyung sebelum sebuah suara merusak moment indah mereka.

"Tapi tolong jawab pertanyaan yang ada di papan tulis terlebih dahulu."

"..."

"..."

.

_Tolong lanjutkan pepatah dibawah ini.  
'Guru pipis berdiri, murid...'_

.

Baik Taehyung maupun Jimin sama-sama tenggelam dalam fikiran masing-masing. Salah sendiri bukannya perhatiin pelajaran malah buka sesi acara mamah dedeh.

Sekarang repot sendiri kan akhirnya.

Bibir Taehyung maju sebelum akhirnya mengngkat tangan, "_laoshi!_"

(Laoshi itu artinya guru dalam bahasa mandarin kalo mau tau.)

Dahi Yixing mengkerut, sebelum tatapan bertanyanya membuat Taehyung terkikik.

"Aku mau menjawab, hehehe." Taehyung menggigit kuku jari telunjuknya gugup, "lanjutan pepatah 'guru pipis berdiri..." Jeda. "Murid pipis di tahan. Karena toiletnya rusak?"

Tangan Jimin menahan mulutnya agar tak tertawa, sedangkan Yixing menatap Taehyung tak percaya. "Kenapa kamu mengubah pepatah sembarang, Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung tersenyum polos, "Karena kalau murid pipis berlari itu gak nyambung, lagian inget aurat dong _laoshi_."

Seketika Yixing membenturkan kepalanya pada papan tulis.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

Jimin menapak kaki di lantai koridor yang bersih, membuat jejak kakinya terihat di lantai. Kedua tungkainya menderap pelan dan seirama.

Baru saja Jimin dan Taehyung berpisah dari depan kelas karena Jimin kesal dengan pemuda itu. Seenaknya menjawab, jadilah mereka di keluarkan dari kelas Yixing _laoshi_. Jimin makin jengkel di buatnya.

Siulan Jimin menggema, dengan gaya seperti seorang bintang ia mengarungi tengah koridor yang sepi. Seperti model. Model kasur busa atau model buku yasin mungkin.

Wkwk.

Mungkin ini memang waktu yang pas untuknya menenangkan diri.

Karena demi apapun Jimin merasa sangat gugup bila harus bertemu sunbae manisnya itu di saat sekarang. Ia merasa bingung, gugup dan resah di saat bersamaan. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, dan Jimin tidak tahu apa itu.

Galau, man.

Greget greget gimana gitu ini hati.

Ibarat gak di kasih main internet selama dua tahun, itu yang Jimin rasain sekarang. Kaya orang bodoh. Apa yang dia omong buat nembak Yoongi kemaren kaya ngedip, cepet dan gak sadar.

Duh, makin galau aja.

.

Baru saja niat mau ke kantin buat mengisi waktu ditemani makanan, manik hitamnya menangkap sosok yang membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan waktu.

Sunbae manisnya itu, si kapten basket sekolah.

Min Yoongi.

Jimin meringis dalam hati. Padahal niatnya gak mau ketemu dulu, soalnya masih nyiapin kata-kata buat diomongin sama si manis itu. Bukan si manis jembatan ancol ya maksud Jimin.

Duh.

Tapi, ada yang aneh. Kenapa langkah Yoongi seperti orang limbung? Kelihatan banget karena sesekali Yoongi berpegangan pada tembok dan kembali berjalan tertatih.

"Yoongi sunbae!" tak ada ragu saat Jimin meneriaki nama Yoongi.

Jimin langsung berlari menghampiri Yoongi yang berpegangan pada dinding di dekatnya. Begitu ia sampai di hadapan pemuda itu, lengan Jimin dengan sigap menahan tubuh kecil Yoongi yang hampir jatuh itu ke dinding.

Yoongi menatap Jimin sayu, "Jimin?"

Tangan Jimin membawa lengan atas Yoongi melingkar di bahunya. "Sunbae, kenapa masuk sih? Bukannya sunbae masih sakit ya?" Jimin dengan lembut membantu Yoongi berjalan.

Pipi Yoongi terasa panas, ia bahkan takut kena serangan jantung karena jantungnya berdetak tak seirama. Lucu juga wajah khawatir Jimin. Kedua alis nya menyatu dan terangkat,

"Sekarang malah diem aja, aku antar ke ruang kesehatan ya."

Yoongi tak dapat menahan senyumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudut mata Hoseok sedikit berair ketika pemuda itu menguap, kedua kakinya yang terbalut sneaker itu menderap teratur di atas jalan setapak kecil menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju bawah pohon oak besar, sinar matahari memantul dari permukaan air kolam ke wajahnya.

Membuat wajahnya bersinar seperti habis perawatan.

Atau mungkin seorang model yang berjalan di atas catwalk?

Kembali menguap, Hoseok merentangkan kedua tangannya kali ini. Lalu pria itu jatuh terduduk sambil bersandar pada batang pohong. Menikmati angin sejuk yang melawan teriknya sinar mentari. Ia tersenyum. Menutup kedua kelopak matanya perlahan.

Joonmyeon songsaenim menyuruhnya keluar karena tak mengerjakan tugas, belum lagi banyak tugas yang akan menantinya karena bercanda dengan si pendek itu.

Mengerang, sepertinya ini karma karena mentertawakan Yoongi kemarin. Harusnya ia juga bertanya pada Namjoon tadi malam ada tugas atau tidak.

Hah menyebalkan.

Kesadaran Hoseok hampir tertiup angin sebelum suara berisik mengganggunya. Hoseok mendengus, kembali membuka kelopak matanya dengan kesal sambil bersungut-sungut penuh emosi.

Siapa kira-kira manusia yang ada di halaman pada jam mata pelajaran?

Oh, itu Hoseok. Tentu saja.

Maksudnya, orang lain selain Hoseok.

_Ckrik._

_Ckrik._

Efek suara camera handphone terdengar, membuat dahi Hoseok berkerut-kerut jelek. Panas terik gini malah selca. Ini orang kayanya otaknya kebalik deh.

"Hahh pemandangannya bagus–"

Hoseok mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara, seketika netranya tertumpu pada wajah imut seorang pemuda bersurai orange yang memantulkan sinar matahari. Silau. Hoseok tak menyangka bahwa cengiran kotak anak itu terlihat lucu di matanya.

Angin berhembus, meniup surai boah lelaki di hadapannya. Oh, Hoseok sejak kapan kau terbengong-bengong?

Anak lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hoseok, "Hai, sunbae." Sapanya sok akrab.

Hoseok menatapnya dan bergumam.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini sunbae?" tanya bocah lelaki itu antusias, memulai percakapan mungkin.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa ada di sini saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung?"

Pemuda itu menatap Hoseok tak suka, "Aku duluan yang bertanya."

Bibirnya mengkerut lucu, matanya yang bulat memicing menatap Hoseok seolah seorang pencopet. Gimana Hoseok tak gemas di buatnya?

"Wajahmu lucu sekali sih," Kedua lengan Hoseok menutup wajahnya, ia terkikik di sana. "Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil,

"Kim Taehyung."

Hoseok tau ada yang tidak beres dengan detakan jantungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru kali ini Jimin satu ruangan dengan Yoongi. Nafas berat seperti kodok memenuhi kesunyian. Pasti Yoongi flu.

Perasaan gugup itu hadir lagi meski tadi sempat hilang sejenak. Jimin merasa gugup melihat Yoongi tidur dengan nyaman di hadapannya. Fikirannya semakin kusut manakala Yoongi sempat berkata bahwa ia ingin bicara serius sebelum jatuh tertidur. Jimin merasa pijakannya pada bumi seketika hilang.

Apakah... Yoongi ingin menolaknya?

Tentu saja Jimin tidak ingin itu terjadi, ia sungguh menyukai sunbaenya itu. Meskipun ia baru bertemu dengan Yoongi , tapi ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dengan makhluk manis itu.

Jimin ingat sekali bagaimana dirinya terperangah melihat Yoongi mengolah si kulit bundar berwarna orange itu di tangannya ketika masa orientasi. Dan karena Yoongi juga Jimin menjadi orang paling idiot yang pernah ada karna mengambil secara diam-diam buku agenda milik Yoongi saat kelas 3-B sedang sibuk menyiapkan demo ekskul untuk dipertunjukkan pada murid baru.

Hahaha.

Bukan nyopet kok. Jimin lebih suka menyebutnya, memperoleh kebahagiaan.

Dengan tega Jimin tertawa gemas saat Yoongi mengomel karna agendanya hilang. Pendengarannya masih tajam untuk menangkap bisikan umpatan dari bibir kecil itu ketika Jimin duduk menyandarkan punggungnya di bawah jendela–karena Yoongi duduk dekat jendela jadilah Jimin duduk disana.

Karena itulah Jimin tahu nama Yoongi, alamat, nomor telepon, email, hobi, nama orang tua, nama kakak, nama peliharaan, warna kesukaan, warna celana dal–_maaf_ yang terakhir ini bercanda.

Bukankah aneh bila seorang junior yang baru masuk mengetahui nama dan kelas sang senior? Yah meskipun nama bisa di lihat di name tag sih, tapi soal kelas...

Satu hal yang perlu di tekankan disini,

Jimin seorang stalker.

.

Hidung kecil yang merah di bagian ujungnya itu membuat Jimin ingin mengecupnya gemas. Tapi.. jangan deh nanti takut membangunkan makhluk manis itu.

Jimin mendongak, menatap langit-langit sambil menerawang. "Kira-kira Yoongi sunbae mau ngomong apa ya?"

Menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, Jimin beralih menatap wajah damai Yoongi lalu menggenggam tangannya yang hangat.

Karena merasa aneh pada tangannya, Yoongi jadi terbangun. Fokusnya bertemu pandang dengan tatapan tajam Jimin. Entah kenapa perasaan hangat menyelimuti jantungnya. Ia merasa sangat aman dalam genggaman Jimin.

"Ah, aku membangunkanmu ya sunbae?"

Yoongi tersenyum dan menggeleng, "panggil saja aku hyung, kau tak ingin kembali ke kelas?"

Uhuk.

Rasanya Jimin mau guling-gulingan di lantai karna Yoongi ingin di panggil hyung saja. Kalo di panggil chagi mau ga ya?

Jimin mengeratkan genggamannya pada sebelah tangan Yoongi dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan sayang, takut Yoongi kenapa-napa. "Apa boleh aku menemanimu disini, hyung?"

"Tentu."

Serasa ada bunga bertebaran di ruang kesehatan dan seketika backsound lagu berubah jadi goyang dumang #Slap, maksud saya berubah jadi lagu romantis-romantis gitu.

Lagu gloomy Sunday romantis bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tak henti-hentinya tersenyum ketika Jimin menceritakan sekitaran hidupnya. Yang Yoongi tahu dari cerita Jimin, cowok berisik itu seorang penggembira ulung. Tipe orang ceria yang supel.

Jimin juga bercerita tentang orang tuanya, kedua orang tuanya laki-laki. Sang ibu bernama Park Hakyeon dan ayahnya bernama Park Taekwoon. Ibunya seorang yang cerewet dan berisik sedangkan sang ayah bertolak belakang dengan istrinya, seorang dengan kepribadian dingin dan air muka datar.

Bahkan Jimin bercerita sambil meringis, bagaimana Jimin seakan berbicara dengan tembok bila ngobrol dengan sang ayah. Hanya dia saja yang bicara. Selebihnya? Gumaman dan bahasa isyarat ayahnya yang jadi jawaban.

Sifat ibunya menurun pada Jimin, Yoongi bersyukur kalau Jimin bukan seorang pendiam. Kalau Jimin menjadi seorang pendiam, mungkin Jimin tak akan berani menyatakan cintanya di hari pertama semester.

Eh dia mikir apa?

"Ayahku kalau menatap orang seakan laser keluar dari retinanya, bahkan teman-teman smp-ku takut main ke rumah." Bibir Jimin maju di akhir kalimat.

Kekehan kecil Yoongi terdengar halus, "orangtuamu sepertinya sangat lucu, Jimin. Aku jadi ingin bertemu mereka."

Hah.

Salah ngomong.

Lihatlah smirk sok cakep yang Jimin ulas di wajahnya itu. Jadi ada nafsu tersendiri pada diri Yoongi untuk menjejakkan alas sepatu di wajahnya.

"Kau ingin bertemu camer ya hyung?"

Pipi Yoongi menghangat. "N-ngomong apa, sih." Kenapa Yoongi jadi gugup begini.

"Kau malu ya hyung?" Jimin tertawa, membuat matanya menjadi garis lurus.

"Setidaknya aku tak malu-maluin. Aku bukan kamu yang bisa bilang cinta gitu aja. dan sekarang Jimin, aku nunggu alesan kamu kenapa bilang aku harus tanggung jawab." Yoongi bangkit, menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada kepala ranjang.

Aduh, ini nih.

Sekarang, saatnya pembantaian perasaan seorang Park Jimin.

Jimin kembali duduk. Rahangnya mengeras, bola mata Jimin bergerak gelisah. Takut salah jawab dan Yoongi mengangap perasaannya main-main dan pupus sudah harapannya mendapatkan Yoongi.

"Aku... aku... terkejut. Belum pernah ada yang membuat aku terpaku begitu lama menatap seseorang. Bahkan hanya dengan satu kedipan saja aku merasa begitu tak berdaya, sperti orang bodoh karena dengan tiba-tiba aku jatuh pingsan–" memberi jeda untuk mengambil nafas, "saat aku lari buat ngejar hyung. Aku tahu, bahwa cinta kaya lari di atas _treadmill_. Kaya jalan, padahal diem di tempat."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. Suara bel tanda istirahat mengisi jeda. Membuat Jimin bungkam untuk sesaat karena suara berisiknya.

Senyuman menghias wajah Jimin, "walaupun cuma diem di tempat, tapi aku bakal terus lari di atas _treadmill_ itu buat ngejar hyung. Hyung juga pernah bilang kan, kalo cinta itu selayaknya permainan getrich yang susah buat naikkin levelnya. Tapi kalau game itu di mainin terus nyatanya bisa dengan mudah buat naikkin levelnya." Jimin membawa tangan Yoongi dalam genggamannya untuk dia kecup sebentar, "menurutku, yang susah itu main flappy bird. Ga tau mana ujungnya permainannya."

Wajah terkejut Yoongi dengan cepat tergantikan oleh wajah kalemnya. Ini kenapa jadi bahas game ya? Dari bahas yang lari-larian sampe bahas game ga mutu macem flappy bird.

"Jimin, bagaimana kalau kita kencan buta? Maksudku, seperti layaknya orang tak saling kenal lalu berkencan. Ya, secamam begitulah."

Jimin berteriak heboh. "WOOAH! Jadi hyung mau kencan sama aku?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Eh menggeleng.

"Tenang Jimin, aku akan memberi tahukannya hari jum'at. Tentang jadi berkencan atau tidak hari minggu ini sesuai sikapmu."

"Kenapa sikapku?"

Yoongi tersenyum miring, "karna sikapmu menentukannya apakah aku ingin berkencan denganmu atau tidak."

Mata Jimin memicing. "Perasaanku tak ena–"

.

.

_BRAK!_

"YOONGI-YA!"

.

.

Kedua insan yang berada dalam ruang kesehatan itu menoleh heboh pada pintu yang di buka paksa oleh seorang lelaki.

Sambil mengatur nafas, sang pelaku yang membuka pintu dengan kasar itu berjalan terburu-buru menghampiri ranjang Yoongi lalu menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Yoongi dengan lembut. "Yoongi, mau pulang sekarang? Aku akan mengantarmu."

Jujur, Jimin sedikit risih melihatnya.

Yoongi tersenyum.

.

.

"Oh iya, Jimin. Kenalkan ini tunaganku. Kim Seokjin."

.

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

.

.

ALOHAAAA!  
aduh senengnya ada mood buat nerusin ff kochag ini. :'v  
mood ngetik meluap kemaren gara-gara shock abang suga punya cewe. Dan pose foto-foto yang di poast di insta cewenya ini vulgar banget. Sempet ga percaya itu may chabe sugasugaan. Tapi apa daya, cuma fans bukan ibunya bias jadi gabisa ngatur-ngatur. Tapi tetep aja men nyeseq. Nyeseknya sampe ke dasar. Da aku mah apa atuh, cuma ikan di youtube yang muncul langsung di skip #halah :'v

Oiya, maafkan keterlambatan saya apdet. Janji mau apdet waktu short horror stories apdet eh malah ga bisa. Hahaha :'v  
Hayo sapa yang biasnya Neo? Lagi seneng aja liat moment mereka wkwk makanya aku masukin.

Oke deh Big Thanks buat yang kemarin review ya,

Last, review pleas? :'v


	4. Chapter 4

Pendengaran Jimin masih berfungsi kok. Apalagi kalau Yoongi bilang ia sudah bertunangan dengan pemuda tinggi itu. Bahkan dengan manja Yoongi mengapit lengan pemuda yang bernama Seokjin tersebut dengan manja sambil tersenyum manis.

Matanya terasa iritasi.

Hahaha.

Bunyi kretek mengudara, memecah keheningan.

Sakit. Jimin merasa ngilu menyelimuti hatinya.

Ibarat pelajaran penjumlahan matematika. Aku + kamu + dia = potek.

_._

_._

_._

_Rikey present_...

.

Blind date.

.

**BTS.** _Park Jimin. Min Yoongi._

_Chapter_. **Boy's love.** _Romance._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

Sendokkan terakhir ice cream masuk ke dalam mulut Yoongi. Dengan gembira pemuda itu meletakkan sendoknya di atas mangkuk bekas ice creamnya. Sebuah stroberry merah yang kelihatan segar masih manghias mangkuk kecil itu. Beberapa noda ice cream menghias sudut bibir Yoongi.

"Kamu emang monster ice cream, aku takut ibumu mengamuk kalau tau kamu makan ice cream sebanyak itu." Ujar Seokjin tersenyum kecil. Tangan Seokjin mengambil tissu, lalu membersihkan ice cream di sudut bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi menjulurkan lidahnya setelah Seokjin membersihkan bibirnya, "terserah, yang penting aku sembuh."

Seokjin jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya. Mesipun suara Yoongi masih terdengar sumbang dan hidungnya memerah karena tersumbat, tapi syukurlah kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Dan, bagaimana bisa orang sakit meminta ditraktir ice cream sebanyak tiga mangkuk yang setiap mangkuknya tiga _scoop_ ice cream?. Belum lagi toppingnya yang manis-manis yang bisa saja membuat Yoongi sakit batuk. Tak sadarkah Yoongi bahwa dirinya sendiri saja sudah manis.

Oh iya, Seokjin jadi teringat tentang hoobaenya tadi di ruang kesehatan.

Setelah dengan polosnya Yoongi berkata bahwa mereka adalah tunangan, air muka adik kelasnya itu langsung berubah tak ramah padanya. Dan ketika ia berlari menjauh dari Seokjin dan Yoongi, hidung minimalisnya membentur daun pintu.

Yang makin membuat Seokjin heran adalah sikap Yoongi.

Kenapa juga Yoongi bisa tersenyum bahkan tertawa di saat ia sakit saat melihat Jimin berlari menjauh.

"Yoongi, yang tadi di ruang kesehatan itu Park Jimin dari kelas 1-D bukan?"

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya, tangan Yoongi mendorong masuk buah merah itu ke dalam mulutnya. Stroberri itu seperti dipaksa masuk ke mulut kecilnya. Seokjin sampai gemas sendiri melihatnya.

Setelah menelan buah berbintik itu, Yoongi tersenyum antusias pada pemuda di depannya. "Iya yang tadi itu namanya Park Jimin. Kenapa? Kamu cemburu ya?" alis Yoongi naik turun, menggoda Seokjin.

Seokjin mendengus, "Park Jimin yang menyatakan cinta ke kamu waktu awal semester?"

"Iyap, tepat sekali." Yoongi tersenyum lebar.

Iris kecoklatan Yoongi bergerak menatap ke luar jendela. Awan gelap berarak memayungi daerah yang ia pijak sekarang. Mendung. Hitamnya awan menahan laju sinar mentari, masih terang tak tenggelam. Masih ada kemilaunya walau kian memudar.

Meskipun begitu, kilatan mata Yoongi berubah menjadi pancaran bahagia. Sudut pada tepi bibirnya terangkat tinggi manakala angin dingin mulai berhembus kencang. Yoongi speerti di manjakan, oleh bibir tipis yang menirukan alunan lagu yang di putar.

Retinanya bertumpu pada sosok lelaki yang sedang berjalan sambil menunduk di dekat jendela yang tengah ia amati. Moment tu tak mampu meruntuhkan senyum yang terulas di wajah Yoongi.

"Hei, Jin. Aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku."

Ekpressi Seokjin yang terlihat seperti balasan '_apa_' membuat Yoongi menarik dasi pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pulang sekolah.

Jimin menunduk dalam, memandang ujung sneakernya yang sedikit _kumal_. Menghitung berapa banyak langkah yang ia rintis di atas semen trotoar. Ia bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan trotoar menjadi sebegitu menarik untuk di pandang. Fikirannya tak fokus, membuat maniknya selalu bergerak gelisah.

Entah apa yang di rasakannya sehingga ia menjadi orang pendiam seperti ini.

Biasanya kalau dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah, _headseat_ akan menggantung di telinganya. Mendengarkan lagu. Irama musik dari lagu tersebut membuatnya berjingkrak-jingkrak tak karuan di trotoar lalu menjadi bahan tertawaan orang.

Seorang _freak_ yang lagi patah hati mungkin cocok untuk julukannya sekarang.

Yah, namanya juga hidup. Pasti banyak cobaannya lah, kalo banyak cucian mah tempat laundry namanya.

Berkali-kali Jimin menghela nafas berat. Seakan sesuatu menyumbat kerongkongan, membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas lancar. Matanya pun terasa berat karena rasa kantuk, entah karena rasa kantuk atau menahan tangis.

Sakit, bruh.

Gebetannya udah punya tunangan. Haha, terus buat apa dia minta buat kencan buta sama Jimin. "Dasar _cewe_, maunya menang sendiri. Bilang mau kencan taunya kenalin tunangannya. Hahh ini hati bukan kos-kosan yang bisa pindah seenaknya!" gerutu Jimin.

Jimin, Yoongi itu lelaki tolong.

Playlist di mp3 handphone juga sepertinya sedang tak bersahabat karena memutar lagu-lagu galau. Dari lagunya Britney Spears – Everything, Taeyeon – If, Jessica – That one person, Kim Hyunjoong – Because i'm stupid, _Afgan – Sadis_, sampe _Iwan Fals – Aku bukan pilihan_.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya senyum manis milik sunbae mungilnya itu terulas di wajahnya, ketika mengenalkan Seokjin pada Jimin di ruang kesehatan pada jam istirahat tadi. Rasanya Jimin ingin membenturkan kepalanya agar mengenyahkan fikiran itu.

Kim Seokjin.

Ketua OSIS di sekolah menengahnya. Anak dari pasangan Kim Joonmyen dan Kim Yixing, guru fisika dan guru-guruan –maksudnya guru bahasa. Seokjin tampan, sifatnya pun selalu tenang tak seperti Jimin yang meledak-ledak, sikapnya ramah pada siapa saja, terbukti bahwa satu sekolah mengenalnya. Bahkan mba-mba penjaga kantin fans nomer satu Seokjin, yang setiap pemuda itu menyempatkan diri ke kantin pasti mba itu berteriak heboh layaknya fangirl.

Fisiknya juga tak mengecewakan. Tinggi, tampan, hidung mancung, senyum yang menawan, mata yang tidak terlalu sipit, dan tinggi. Apa saya tadi ngucapin tinggi dua kali? Maaf maaf aja sih.

_Nyindir._

Point tinggi seorang Kim Seokjin juga karena ia pintar, prestasi di bidang olahraganya juga patut di acungi empat jempol –tambah jempol kaki. Dan yang paling penting ini lho... _tinggi_. Jimin minder banget. Serius.

.

Jimin berhenti ketika di depannya terdapat kerumunan orang yang terhenti karena lampu merah. Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas. Rasa-rasanya ia terlihat kecil bila tenggelam di lautan manusia yang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau.

Hanya beberapa punggung terbalut jas dan rambut panjang wanita yang bergelombang menjadi pemandangan Jimin. Tinggi laki-laki di hadapannya membuat Jimin mendengus, belum lagi wanita berambut panjang itu memakai _heels_ agar kelihatan tinggi.

_Heol_.

Bilang aja ini orang-orang pengen ngejek tinggi badannya karena dia pendek. Hah ngeselin amat. Apa perlu gitu Jimin pake _egrang_ kemana-mana biar kelihatan tinggi?

Belom lagi iklan layanan masyarakat yang terpampang di atas gedung seberangnya yang tertulis hati-hati di jalan. Kan Jimin gak tahan buat bales '_iya sayang, kamu juga ya :*_'

Efek galau jadinya gitu. Kesel sendiri, ngegerutu, jadi moody, dan sengklek.

Belom lagi mendung, bikin suasana hati Jimin makin terkoyak. Rasanya begitu memilukan sekarang. Jimin segera berlari menuju rumahnya ketika satu titik air terjatuh dari langit.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Berkali-kali Taehyung menggerutu pada Hoseok tentang uang sakunya yang ludes. Bendaharanya yang bernama Zelo itu sangat galak saat meminta uang iuran mingguan.

Hell, ini bahkan belum hari jum'at dan masa tak ada toleransi karena ini awal semester sih? Uang jajan yang dikeluarkan memang tak banyak, tapi hari ini Taehyung ingin membeli banyak komik untuk koleksinya. Jadilah uangnya habis sebelum waktunya.

Menurut Taehyung sekarang, sekejam-kejamnya preman di pasar, lebih kejam penarik uang kas di kelas.

Menyebalkan.

Kini Taehyung dan Hoseok berjalan beriringan menuju rumah masing-masing. Kuping Hoseok panas mendengar ocehan tanpa ujung Taehyung yang mersa sakit luar biasa karena uang jajannya. Mereka sudah berjalan selama dua puluh menit, dan selama itu pula perkataan tak berbobot Taehyung menjadi pelengkap acara pulang bersama mereka.

Satu rintik hujan terjatuh di atas hidung Taehyung, membuat Taehyung berhenti bicara dan menghadap ke langit. Oh, mendung. "Hoseok sunbae, mau berteduh dulu tidak?" jarinya menunjuk toko kelontong 24jam asal Amerika atau biasa di sebut, Sev*n El*ven.

Dahi Hoseok menyerit, "Kenapa harus meneduh?"

"Karena sebentar lagi mauㅡ"

_ZRASSSHH_

"ㅡhujan."

Air hujan membasahi sebagian pundak dan kepala kedua insan tersebut. Lengan Hoseok dengan sigap mengamit tangan Taehyung dan membawanya berlari masuk ke dalam tempat tongkrong anak muda yang yang berada di ujung jalan.

.

.

"Hujan. Lebih baik kita berteduh dulu, aku gak bawa payung." Ujar Hoseok kalem, menaruh ranselnya di atas meja.

Kepala Taehyung mengangguk patuh, beberapa tetes air terjatuh di lantai dari kepala Taehyung. Hoseok yang melihat itu tak tahan untuk mengusak kepala Taehyung untuk hilangkan air di kepalanya.

Sesudahnya Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengikuti Hoseok yang kembali menggenggam tangannya, mereka berjalan membelah rak display makanan ringan. "Pilih saja, aku yang bayarin kok."

Mengingat uang jajannya yang ludes, seketika membuat hati Taehyung mencelos. Galau lagi haha. Ternyata, Hoseok itu orang baik menurut Taehyung. Karena pertama kali bertemu di taman sekolah, Hoseok sempat memarahinya karena suara efek camera handphone yang sangat berisik. Belum lagi tongsis yang Taehyung bawa sempat mencium kepala Hoseok.

Wkwk.

Hati Taehyung jadi cenat cenut ga jelas gini nih, rasanya nyaman banget deket sama kakak kelasnya ini.

"Kok bengong? Pegel nih berdiri terus." Telapak tangan Hoseok memukul belakang kepala Taehyung.

Gemes banget liat Taehyung bukannya _exited_ buat milih makanan kecil, sebagai camilan teman buat ngobrol di saat hujan *ini modus Hoseok sebenernya*.

Eh malah bengong masang tampang bloon. Kalo khilaf Hoseok pasti tega jejakin telapak sepatunya ke wajah lucu itu.

Taehyung meringis, "Gak usah nabok bisa kali." Dengan cemberut Taehyung berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi badan dengan produk chiki-chiki berukuran besar.

_Busetdah, tau aja ini bocah makanan yang porsinya gede._

Hoseok cuma bisa say goodbye sama uang jajannya sembari memilih makanannya sendiri.

.

"Sunbae, aku mau yang ini."

Sambil nyengir, Taehyung mengangkat sebuah kripik kentang dengan ukuran besar rasa baberque. Hoseok sih hanya bisa iyain, soalnya 'kan dia yang bilang pengen bayarin. Malu kali sama gigi kalo bilang gak jadi.

Tapi, ketika Hoseok mengangguk setuju Taehyung malah _manyun_ sambil mengamati bungkusan chiki nya.

Hoseok jadi takut Taehyung kesambet.

"Kenapa?"

Kepala Taehyung mendongak, menatap langsung kedua iris kecoklatan milik Hoseok. "Ini loh sunbae liatㅡ" Taehyung bangkit berdiri, mendekat pada Hoseok lalu menunjukkan sudut sisi kanan kemasan makanan ringan itu, "_ㅡ__ada tulisannya sobek disini_."

"Terus kenapa?"

Kedua sudut bibir Taehyung melengkung ke bawah, "Aku gak mau sobek disini, aku maunya sobek di rumah aja."

Seketika Hoseok membenturkan kepalanya pada rak display makanan di dekatnya.

_Haha_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sore itu Jimin pulang dalam keadaan basah, namun tak terlalu kuyup, hanya sepatu karena rembesan genangan air dan rambutnya yang basah. Namun itu membuat Hakyeon memekik heboh, merapalkan berbagai sumpah serapah melihat anak semata wayangnya pulang dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Sepatu yang dalemnya banjir, rambut hitam basah, pundak yang kelihatan lesu dan kuyup, serta idung pesek. Maaf yang terakhir salah fokus.

Dengan kekuatan ala emak-emak beranak, Hakyeon memukul pantat Jimin dengan brutal. Telinga Jimin terasa panas dan berdengung di waktu bersamaan karena ibunya itu berteriak tepat di telinganya.

Aneh, walau pun hujan tapi Jimin merasa kepanasan. Apa ini efek karena ia berlari sampai keringetan? Untungnya cuma lari sampe keringetan, kalo ari dari kenyataan yang ada keingetan.

Yaela baper.

Setelah mandi, Jimin duduk di sofa di temani segelas susu coklat buatan Hakyeon. Meskipun ibunya cerewet dan galak, tapi setiap wujud rasa sayang yang di tunjukkannya itu sangat manis. Jimin sendiri heran, kenapa ibunya bisa mendapat suami seperti orang-orangan.

Maksudnya, berwujud sih, ganteng pula, oh jangan lupa tinggi. Tapi... kenapa irit ngomong terus mukanya macem jalanan baru di aspal? Rata.

Tapi keluarga mereka seperti keluarga kebanyakan kok. Ayahnya juga bisa panik kalau terlambat berangkat ngantor dan harus mencari dasi. Dan disanalah ibunya hadir, dengan telaten mengikat dasi di leher sang ayah, kadang terlalu kencang hingga lelaki dengan status kepala keluarga itu mengerang lalu menjitak kepala istrinya.

Jimin iri.

Ia juga ingin punya keluarga kecil yang harmonis. Yoongi yang berperan sebagai ibu dan Yoongi sebagai ayah.

Bukankah lucu bila Yoongi setiap pagi mengenakan apron dengan renda di ujung jahitannya lalu berteriak-teriak seakan pita suaranya ingin putus untuk membangunkan anak mereka seperti yang setiap pagi ibunya lakukan.

Pipinya terasa panas memikirkan itu. Oh Jimin bahkan tak sadar umurnya baru 15 tahun tapi sudah berfikir sejauh itu. Ckck anak luar biasa.

.

.

_Krucuk..._

.

.

Hakyeon yang terlihat fokus dengan caranya televisinya seketika menoleh ke arah Jimin. Bunyi nyaring perut Jimin menghadirkan gelak tawa Hakyeon yang duduk tak jauh dari sofa yang di duduki Jimin sekarang.

"Laper ya? Umma gak masak, lagian appa-mu lembur hari ini." Hakyeon kembali sibuk ke tontonan gosipnya, "delivery aja gih."

Jimin sebenarnya malas harus memesan, lebih enak masakan ummanya. Tapi kalau difikir lagi, ia sudah jarang makan di luar. Jadi apa salahnya memesan makanan. "Pesen ayam ya, umma?"

Hakyeon mengangguk.

Dengan sigap tangan Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengusap layanya untuk membuka kunci.

Agak miris kalau melihat ikon perpesanan di menu utama benda portabel ini. Selalu ngingetin sama Yoongi. Hahaha. Pengen banget rasanya Jimin kirim pesan teks ke Yoongi, meminta penjelasan mengenai hubungan mereka. Jadilah Jimin mengetikkan pesan ke nomor tujuan Yoongi sebagai berikut.

_Aku turut bahagia atas pertunanganmu, sunbae. Tapi ingat kalau kalian putus. Nomerku masih yang lama kok._

Dasar jones.

Baru di ketik kok belom di kirim, untung Jimin langsung sadar. Kalo khilaf dikit aja kepencet itu tombol send.

Remote di tangan Hakyeon berpindah ke kepala Jimin, "jadi delivery apa engga sih? Kenapa wajahmu melas begitu, kan makin keliatan jeleknya."

Jimin mendengus, "Sabar umma ih."

Jempol Jimin menekan beberapa dijit angka nomer telepon restoran _fast food_ untuk memesan makanan setelah ibunya kembali terpaku pada tontonannya.

Awas typo tuh jempol, ntar malah nelpon Yoongi berabe urusannya. Suara sambungan telepon membuat Jimin sedikit melamun.

"_Hallo, dengan Kentaky Preet Chicken. Ada yang bisa di bantu?"_

Tersentak, Jimin hampir latah di buatnya. "Iya mbak, saya mau mesen ayam."

"_Pesan ayam bagian dada atau paha?"_

"Pesen pundak aja mbak, saya butuh sandaran."

"..."

"..."

Miris. Hakyeon ngerasa Jimin jadi jones sekarang. Aduh anak satu-satunya...

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

.

.

.

WKWK Hallo!  
Ceritanya fast update/? Makin gaje aja nih cerita bikin pengen cepet cepet end in aja=_=

Oke itu aja deh curahannya, yang maren ikutan galau karna saya bilang suga punya cewe siapa hayoooo buakakakak.

Last, Review please :'v


	5. Chapter 5

Ada tiga hal yang paling ditakutin sama cowo sejati,

_Tuhan._

_Orangtua._

_Kecoa terbang._

Boong deng. Point ke tiga buat Jimin itu, kalo ibunya udah teriak-teriak seperti orang kerasukan.

Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi disini. Keluarga mereka tinggal di kawasan perumahan padat penduduk, bisa saja para tetangga akan merasa terganggu karena suara menggelegar yang setiap pagi mengudara.

Jimin saja sampai bingung kenapa para tetangga mereka tak pernah mengeluh atau merasa terganggu.

Dengan kesal ia bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang, menahan kepalanya yang berdenyut karena terbangun tiba-tiba. Kelopak matanya terpejam rapat merasakan sakit menjalar pada kepalanya. Mungkin kalau Jimin bilang sakit ke ibunya, hari ini dia gak bakal masuk.

Males ketemu Yoongi.

Tapi, kalo gak masuk nanti ngaruh sama absen kelasnya. Baru semester satu udah absen, 'kan Jimin jadi bimbang juga.

Menghela nafas lelah, Jimin beranjak dari duduk dan langsung menyambar handuk sebelum fokusnya tertumpu pada ponsel pintarnya yang bergetar di atas meja belajar.

Karena handphonenya tak perlu jadi alarm dan di letakan di atas meja nakas, karena ibunya sudah menjadi alarm otomatis setiap pagi. Jimin segera mengambil ponsel, mengecek notifikasi.

.

_1 new message._

_._

Jeng jeng jeng.

Dari siapa ya kira-kira? Jimin jadi takut kalo itu php, cuma sms operator aja. Sedih banget perasaan hidup bocah satu ini.

Dengan perasaan bedebar ibu jari Jimin menyentuh notifikasi perpesanan.

.

_From : Au ah._

_Morning Jimean!  
Jangan lupa sarapan, banyakin karbohidrat sama protein. Soalnya pura-pura bahagia itu butuh banyak tenaga._

_-Taehyung_

Jimin menghela nafas pasrah. Bodo amat dah.

_._

_._

_._

_Rikey present_...

.

Blind date.

.

**BTS.** _Park Jimin. Min Yoongi._

_Chapter_. **Boy's love.** _Romance._

.

_**Warning :**_  
_OOC_. **Garing**. **Bahasa non baku** ! _Typos!_ **Modern!AU**

.

..

...

Jam istirahat makan siang. Suasana _food court_ penuh sesak karena banyak siswa yang mengantri untuk membeli makanan, atau mungkin sekedar nyampah hanya dengan duduk-duduk, tak jarang juga banyak murid berjalan-jalan minta makan sana-sini.

Dasar gembel.

Namjoon mengapit mie dengan sumpit sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, uap panas mengepul. Ramen dengan kuah merah serta beberapa seafood seperti udang memenuhi mangkuk di hadapannya. Bau khas yang menggoda setiap indra penciuman manusia menguar.

Dari cara makannya, Namjoon kayak gak makan dua tahun. Liat aja tuh, kuahnya berceceran di meja, lalu mulut belepotan karena pemuda itu makan terburu-buru. Belum lagi udara panas di tempat makan ini yang bikin gerah.

Seokjin yang duduk di depan Namjoon hanya masang tampang cuek, serasa gak kenal.

Mau keadaan sekitar ancur lebur kaya apa juga yang namanya perut laper juga gak peduli, yang penting kenyang.

Itu yang dipikir Namjoon.

"Joon, cara makanmu. Menjijikan." Seokjin buka suara, mulai jenggah ketika Namjoon menyeruput langsung kuah ramen dari mangkuknya.

Gak higienis. Menurut Seokjin.

Namjoon tersenyum, menyudahi acara menyeruput kuah ramen. "Ada angin apa sih pengen makan di katin?"

Helaan nafas mengudara, "mau curhatㅡ" Iris seokjin bergerak menatap meja di hadapannya sambil menopang dagu, "ㅡbentar lagi gebetan ulang tahun, enaknya kasih kado apa ya?"

"Gebetan? Emang punya?" Namjoon mengejek.

Raut wajah Seokjin berubah kesal, sebelum di cegah mungkin mangkuk bekas ramen milik Namjoon sudah berpindah dari meja ke wajah pemuda berambut pirang terang itu.

Namjoon sampai histeris sendiri, tampang doang kalem tapi kelakuannya bener-bener bikin jantungan.

"Masih mending punya gebetan," Seokjin kembali berujar kalem, "lah situ? _jones_."

"Wah, jaga tuh mulut bro. Aku sih punya pacar ya." Jawab Namjoon santai.

Ekpressi kaget tergambar jelas di muka Seokjin. Dengan mulut menganga, hidung membesar dan mata membola ia memandang Namjoon di seberang. Yang di liatin cuma bergidik, serem juga temennya yang satu ini emang.

"Punya pacar? Demi apa?"

Lengan Namjoon merogoh saku, mengeluarkan ponsel dan menunjukkan foto sang kekasih.

Seokjin makin heran, "serius? Tapi kok gak pernah liat ya?"

Rona merah muda samar menghias pipi Namjoon. Kedua irisnya beralih menatap pinggiran mangkuk ramen yang telah kosong. Seolah malu-malu, padahal malu-maluin.

"LDR-an."

"Hah apaan tuh?"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus, "_Long Distance Relationship_, pacaran jarak jauh."

Seokjin mengangguk mengerti, ternyata pinter aja gak cukup ya? Harus sering-sering bergaul lagi dia, biar gak kudet. Sejauh ini sih dia udah mulai ngerti bahasa-bahasa gaul sih.

Misalnya:  
Serius jadi ciyus, yang jauhnya gak ketulungan.  
atau engga Demi apa di ganti jadi miapah, yang biasanya langsung di jawab Seokjin Mie ramen isi dua.

Nah ada satu yang bikin merinding buat Seokjin.

Kalo '_Sorry gak sengaja_' kok jadi _coly ngacengaja_.

'Kan serem.

.

"Oh pacaran jarak jauh?" Seokjin mengangguk, "itu hubungan apa tendangan bebas ya? Kok jarak jauh."

"Ngajak berantem ya?"

"..."

"..."

Nikahin juga nih dua manusia ini, berantem mulu kaya dua emak-emak berebut bayem di pasar.

.

.

.

Sebelah tangan Namjoon menarik paksa ujung blazer pemuda yang lewat di sebelahnya, "oy, beliin ramen semangkok dong."

Cowok tinggi dengan rambut campur aduk macem jasjus itu mengerang, menepis tangan Namjoon lalu menepuk ujung blazernya seolah menghalau debu. Name tag dengan hangul 'Oh Sehun' itu mengkilat-kilat di udara seiring nafasnya yang menderu.

Namjoon berdecih.

Sehun melirik mangkuk kosong di atas meja, "Buset, laper apa doyan."

"Bawel ah buruan beliin."

Kedua tungkai Sehun menjauh sebelum menyempatkan diri untuk memukul belakang kepala Namjoon. Yang di pukul cuma bisa ngeringis pilu.

Suasana kantin gak berubah, malah makin ramai.

"Masih bingung mau ngasih kado apa ke gebetan nih?" Namjoon buka suara, ngalahin ratusan suara yang memenuhi kantin. "Emang cowo apa cewe? Kaya gimana orangnya."

Elit bener ngomongin kado gebetan di kantin.

Seokjin menghela nafas, "Cowo. Tapi gak tau deh di aktenya ketulis cowo apa cewe. Orangnya si kecil, senyumnya manis kalo ketawa apalagi, unyu banget!"

"Itusih mending kasih nomer aku aja."

Seokjin berfikir, "kayanya bagus juga kasih nomㅡNOMER SIAPA TADI?!"

Namjoon langsung kabur begitu Seokjin berdiri sambil memegang sumpit di tangan, entah untuk apa, tapi firasat Namjoon buruk. Jadilah ia langsung melarikan diri dari sana. Beruntunglah karena Seokjin ikut mengejar.

Terjadilah aksi kejar-mengejar macem drama-drama india.

Ya, tinggal kasih backsound lagu aja.

Lagu goyang dumang kayaknya cocok.

.

.

Nah,

Kayanya ada yang lupa deh.

.

.

Tapi apaan ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bro... ini ramennya gimana?" cicit Sehun pilu menatap punggung dua orang yang berlari menjauhi kantin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jimin tersenyum menatap jajaran pohon yang berbaris rapi dan banyak murid-murid yang bersenda gurau di bawah. Senyumnya seolah mengalahkan sinar mentari yang meleleh di atas kepalanya. Begitu sejuk seperti angin yang berhembus, membuat daun nyiur kegirangan.

Ia sengaja menolak makan siang bersama Taehyung dan Hoseok di taman belakang sekolah karena Yoongi memintanya untuk makan bersama di atas atap. Jimin sekarang tahu bahwa Yoongi orang yang tak terlalu pandai memilih tempat untuk bertemu.

Atap sekolah.

Siang-siang.

Panas keleusssss.

Lagian kalo makan bareng dua anak hyper itu bisa-bisa dia jadi _kambing_ _conge_.

Jimin tuh gak bisa diginiin.

.

.

"Ugh, Yoongi-_hyung_ dimana sih?" Jimin hanya bisa menggerutu pada udara kosong.

Salahnya sendiri mengiyakan ajakan sang gebetan untuk panas-panasan di atap sekolah. Ah, maaf. Udah gak bisa dibilang gebetan lagi. 'kan udah punya tunagan. Udah milik orang lain kali.

**TJIEEEH!**

_#JiminKuatHati_

_#JiminRPP_

_#DaJiminMahApaAtuh_

Ini kenyataan apa obat puyer? Kok PAIT bener?!

Belom lagi seonggok hati yang terluka karena serangan-serangan tak langsung dari cowo manis itu goyah hanya satu pesan yang mengajak makan siang bersama.

Gusar hati ini bro!

Jangan raguin kalo dia beneran baper.

Liat tuh muka, keliatan melas kaya kantong kresek item bekas bungkus toge.

Emang bener ya kata ayahnya. Kalau mencintai orang sepenuh hati aja, jangan sepenuh jiwa. Biar kalo kejadiannya kaya gini yang sakit hati doang gak sampe sakit jiwa.

Lagian ini Yoongi apa Syahrini sih? Dijauhin malah maju, dideketin malah mundur. Dasar cewek, minta di mandiin dia.

Eh, lupa lagi. Yoongi cowok, maap.

.

.

_KRIET._

.

.

Jimin menoleh.

Ada Yoongi disana dengan senyum gusi yang terlihat lucu di mata Jimin. Dua kantung plastik bening di masing-masing tangan dengan gerakan lambat kearahnya. Angin centil seolah mengejek Jimin karena dapat merasakan lembutnya rambut coklat Yoongi.

Tentu Jimin tipikal orang pencemburu hanya karna hal-hal kecil.

Misalnya nanti mereka udah pacaran dan Jimin gak bisa jemput, mungkin kaya gini percakapan di kt mereka.

_**Jimin : Sayang, maaf aku gak bisa jemput.  
Yoongi : Iya, gakpapa. Lagian aku udah naik bis umum daritadi.  
Jimin : Sekali lagi maaf ya sayang : btw, itu supir bis-nya cewek apa cowok?  
Yoongi : Ya cowoklah, siapa lagi?  
Jimin : TURUN SEKARANG JUGA! AKU GAK SUKA KAMU DIANTER COWOK LAIN!  
Yoongi : INI LAGI DI JALAN TOL WOEY MAU TURUN DIMANA?!**_

Jebal.

'Kan gak mungkin juga mereka pacaran.

Inget aja si Yoongi udah punya tunangan.

Punya.

Tunangan.

.

.

"Jimin? Kamu bengong!" Yoongi buka suara ketika melihat sorot mata Jimin terasa kosong.

Bengong. Akhir-akhir ini kalo diperhatiin si Jimin suka banget bengong emang. Yoongi sadar lho, dia 'kan peka.

Kaya _testpack_.

Tapi, kalo dia sadar, kenapa jatohin bom gitu ke Jimin? Mana bilang punya tunangan pas udah tau perasaannya bocah itu?

Parah ya emang, belom aja si mas Suga dimandiin sama author emang.

.

Yang lebih muda segera tersadar dari lamunan ketika menangkap sosok yang membuatnya jatuh ke dalam lautan luka dalam.

Yang unyu-unyu.

Yang bikin penyakit diabetes.

Yang kecil mungil.

Yang lembut.

Yang o3nY03h.

*kata terakhir di coret*

Min Yoongi.

Jimin jelas kaget. Pasalnya muka Yoongi deket banget sama muka dia, gimana gak jantungan dia. Apa lagi mukanya yang kelewat lucu itu tersirat keingin tahuan dan rasa kesal disana. Mana tahan buat nyubit pipi yang menggembung lantaran kesal dikacangin coba.

"H-hyung! Ah, udah dateng ya?" ada nada gugup tersirat, seperti tak di rencanakan.

Jimin mau tak mau mundur selangkah, menjauh dari wajah Yoongi yang mulai merengut karena pertanyaan barusan. Mati. Kalo begini terus mending cari jurang ajalah. Tanpa ada aba-aba, pipi Jimin merona.

Aduh, pacar orang emang lebih menggoda ya.

Berkedip, memandang Jimin bingung sebelum mengangkat satu lengannya, menyerahkan sekantung takoyaki hangat yang baru saja dibelinya dari kantin. "Ini buat kamu, makan siangnya ini aja gak papa?"

Tentu Jimin langsung sigap menerima pemberian si manis itu lalu mengucapkan terimakasih.

Pas banget Yoongi ngasih takoyaki.

**Tak koyak walau tersakiti.**

Wahahahahahaha Jimin banget!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yoongi memasukkan bulat-bulat satu takoyaki dengan potongan kecil tako ke dalam mulut kecilnya, membuat sebelah pipinya mengembung lucu. Saus _uster_ dan sedikit remahan _katsuobushi_ di sudut bibir tak jadi halangan untuk mengunyah bulatan makanan khas jepang tersebut.

Pemuda manis itu masih sibuk mengunyah, tak sadar menjadi objek tatapan Jimin yang kelihatan banget punya niatan ngapus jejak saus di deket bibir Yoongi.

.

_Ngapusnya pake apa nih? Pake ibu jari apa pake lidah?!_

_._

Kita jorokin Jimin ke jurang sama-sama yuk?

Gemes banget pengen letusin satu dari six pack nya nih :3

.

.

Nah, ngawur.

.

.

"Oiya, kenapa hyung ngajakin makan disini?"

Kepala Yoongi menoleh, dengan cepat menelan kunyahannya. "Ah, iya. Sekarang kan rabu, besok kita makan siang bareng lagi ya disini?"

Sebenernya, Jimin belom puas sama jawaban Yoongi. Tapi dia udah balik nanya. Kzl deh.

Jimin hanya mengangguk pasrah. Membereskan plastik mika kotor tempat takoyaki lalu dimasukkan pada plastik bening tadi. Lagian, mana tega Jimin nolak permintaan si manis itu.

Pemuda manis itu bangkit berdiri, membuang sampah bekas makanan mereka.

Punggung tegap Jimin menyandar pada pembatas beton, menghalau sinar terik matahari dengan sebelah lengannya lalu bersiul, memancing angin agar bertiup lebih kencang. Supaya angin mengalahkan teriknya cahaya mentari.

Sedikit banyak, Yoongi menyukai siulan yang Jimin senandungkan. Yoongi ikut duduk disebelah bocah tersebut, memberikan satu kaleng jus kepada Jimin. Sedangkan ia sendiri terdiam memandang gambar sapi putih yang menjadi maskot susu kotak ditangannya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Lalu satu abad pun terlewati.

Boong '_deng._

.

.

.

.

Jimin datang pada Taehyung yang sedang asik mendengarkan musik di kursi belakang, satu tangannya mencopot paksa salah satu headset yang terpasang di telinga Taehyung.

Pemuda dengan tinggi pas-pasan itu cemberut, ia menekuk wajahnya hingga terlihat abis kebentur tembok.

Taehyung langsung memasang ekspresi bertanya, "Kenapa? Muka ente lemes banget kaya bakwan dingin." Ia berujar tanpa dosa ketika kegiatannya tertanggu.

Jimin masih memasang wajah masam ketika Taehyung bertanya, membuat

Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya menceritakan kisah menyedihkannya selama mengenal Yoongi, batin dan perasaannya tersiksa kerap kali melihat pemuda manis itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Yang Jimin tahu, ia takan pernah bisa memiliki Yoongi dengan senyum gusi yang manis sekali di matanya.

Bagaimana bulu mata panjang Yoongi menyapanya dikala kedua indera penglihatan mereka bertemu. Rambut caramel yang Jimin tebak selembut awan dan menggoda untuk dielus. Tubuh kecil nan mungil yang pas dalam dekapannya.

Cukup sudah visualisasi seorang Min Yoongi bagi Jimin.

Satu kata mendekripsikan Yoongi, menggemaskan.

Yoongi, seseorang yang hanya mampu Jimin kirimi isyarat, sehalus udara, awan, langit, ataupun hujan.

Jimin menyukai warna biru, dan Yoongi mewakilinya. Pemuda itu seperti birunya laut, bias yang cukup imajinatif.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku menyerah_."

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**.

.

.

.

TENONET NONET! /?  
HELLO THERE!  
EGILA RIKEY BALIK LHO, BAWA TERUSAN FF LUMUTAN INI. BARU ADA WAKTU BUAT NERUSIN INI FF DUDUDUDU GOMEN UNTUK ANDA YANG BACA SECARA TERANG TERANGAN/? ATAU SECARA SILENT/? X'D

SAYA MAU DUA KALI MINTA MAAF.  
PERTAMA, MAAF TELAT APDET.  
KEDUA, MAAFIN SAYA INI PENDEK KAYA JIMIN.

NAH SISANYA, SAYA MAU BERTERIMA KASIH KEPADA YOONGISAMA SOALNYA UDAH INGETIN BUAT APDET/?

TERIMAKASIH JUGA KEPADA:  
**BumBumJin, jungie noona, , GitARMY, MyKyungieLuvJonginie, , Gue army gelap segelap Jimin &amp; gue army terang seterang suga (ini anak ID nya minta di ulek :'3), Deushiikyungie, chriseume, tifagyeomi97, Lucky Miku, hosigie, Miss Chocoffee, Phylindan, hibiki kurenai, JEYMINT, Rara24**, _Yeri Lixiu_, sh3nn0, **miparkland, N-Yera48, .9, Baek Gain, bydnunas, Linkz account, MissMikaylaa**, _Jirin_, **Minkook94, MinJiSu**, _Karina_, **Kyuminsimple713, YongInnieee**, _Kimtaeh_, **ameliariska330.**

With love,  
Rikey.


End file.
